Teen Titans and Rascal Flatts
by Edgar Lovecraft Grimm
Summary: This is a collection of Teen Titans fan-fiction/song-fiction/one-shots, all using the country band Rascal Flatts.
1. About This Story

This is a collection of Teen Titans fan-fiction/song-fiction/one-shots, all using the country band Rascal Flatts. The lyrics to the songs will be in _italics. _Also included in the one-shots are **who the story is about** and the **theme** of the story. For instance, a one-shot about Jinx and Kid Flash in the theme of break-up will look like the following:

**Jinx and Kid Flash: Break-up**

Flames are accepted, but unnecessary ones such as rags for a particular pairing will be ignored. I will always read the reviews and opinions sent to me, but please refrain yourself to the best of your ability from anything other than helpful tips, praise, or corrections in spelling and grammar.

In the end, there will be about forty-five to fifty songs. If you want any particular pairing for a particular song, just Private Message me for say so in a review. If I don't choose to do it on here, I will still write it and send it to you through ( 's) Private Messaging.


	2. A Little Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

A Little Home  
**Robin and Bruce: Family**

Robin blinked tiredly and took a long drag of his cold coffee. His mask-covered eyes drilled holes through the computer and he clicked and typed away. He had been searching for Slade for fifty-two hours, thirteen minutes, twenty-three seconds straight, and there were still no leads on the dangerous assassin.

Suddenly a light beeping coming from his belt made Robin jump into air, landing in attack mode. After a second, he realized what the noise was and reached into his belt, pulling out his old bat-communicator.

_Fifth floor:  
She's up in her dorm  
Studying for her midterms.  
She's had one of those weeks  
Where the world it seems is against her.  
Right on cue a picture pops up on her laptop;  
She can't pick her cellphone up fast enough._

"Hey, Bruce," he said, his voice full of enthusiasm despite the bad terms in which the dynamic-duo parted ways. After all, this man had been his father figure for years.

_Sometimes you just need a little home,  
Some, "Hey mom and dad what's going on?  
I'm just checking in.  
No, there ain't nothing wrong."  
Sometimes you just need a little home._

"Hey, dude, this came in the mail for you," Beast Boy said, disinterestedly throwing Robin a wrapped package. Robin, shaken from his deep thoughts, caught the box and read the name on it. A small, sure smile spread swiftly across his face.

_Well, he's tired, sits down in the sand,  
Shoe box in his hand, half a world away,  
And he smiles when he sees who it's from.  
He lays down his gun, no, he can't wait:  
Cards and letters and something sweet.  
He takes a bite and reads  
How everybody sends their love, he tears up. _

_Sometimes you just need a little home,  
Some, "Hey mom and dad what's going on?  
I'm just checking in.  
No, there ain't nothing wrong."  
Sometimes you just need a little home._

Robin smirked as everyone on his team except Raven chattered excitedly about his home, city, and father. Cyborg was staring longingly at every mechanic shop they passed, Beast Boy was drooling over the many great arcade/pizza places, and Starfire was gasping over all the clothes stores and pet shops. Robin was just happy to be back in his city, walking on the cracked pavement and saving Gotham City citizens again.

_Sometimes I'd like to drive back through that little town,  
Sometimes, and get my feet back on,  
Get my feet back on the ground._

_Sometimes you just need a little home,_  
_A little "Hey, you've been gone way too long,_  
_Yeah way to long."_  
_No matter how grown up you get,_  
_No matter how far you roam,_  
_Sometimes you just need a little home:_  
_Home sweet home._

Robin knocked on the door nervously, trying to keep an emotionless mask on his face and failing miserably. Raven, noticing this, couldn't help but let a small smirk cross her features before it was swiftly squashed.

The door opened, and Robin expected it to be Alfred. Instead a tall, handsome, middle-aged man stepped out, his lips forming a miniscule smile.

_Sometimes you just need a little home._  
_"Hey mom and dad, what's going on?"_

"Hi, Bruce."


	3. Come Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts

Come Wake Me Up**  
Speedy and Cheshire: Doomed Love**

Speedy sighed, running square fingers through his ginger hair. How could this have happened? How could he have let it go so far? He scowled, muttering, "It's all _her_ fault. Why couldn't she have been different?" With another deep, furious sigh Speedy downed his drink, feeling the hollow space in his chest fill up with the bubbly alcohol. I didn't really help, but he held onto the hope that it might ease some of his pain. "Why can't I just forget her?" he whispered brokenly.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight._

_Yeah the whole thing begins_  
_And I let you sink into my veins_  
_And I feel the pain like it's new_  
_Everything that we were_  
_Everything that you said_  
_Everything I did and that I couldn't do_  
_Plays through tonight._

If only someone had taken that accursed mission. Maybe then he wouldn't be feeling such heartbreak. They were forbidden, a taboo. It was obvious Batman and Catwoman had a thing going, but he wasn't Batman. He was just a young man, a hero overshadowed by his mentor. They couldn't be together. He had to forget her, he just had too… but he couldn't.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every word it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it. I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up._

Cheshire was in nightmare. No, her _life_ was a nightmare. She was a villain, and he was a hero. They shouldn't have been so compatible, so… so made for each other. She desperately wanted him back, wanted to be held in his arms and be amused by his devilish arrogance. Choking back a sob, Cheshire stared blankly at the television in front of her.

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice  
But I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas  
And baby I'm down to my last cigarette._

_Yeah you're probably asleep_  
_Deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to_  
_Sleep_  
_Yeah wherever you are baby now I am sure you've moved on_  
_And aren't thinking twice about me and you tonight._

After another few minutes of useless fighting, she flung her cigarette away and let loose a loud, anguished scream. He probably wasn't even thinking about her. He had left her, betrayed her, even after those wonderful days and magical nights spent together. The had to forget, she just had too… but she couldn't.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every word it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming._

Speedy's brow furrowed, knowing that she was probably good and gone. He wouldn't blame her. He had left her, even after they found love in each other. His sense of duty had gotten in the way, and caused a brave, strong woman to leave. He should just give up, but he couldn't stop the dream that she would come back to him.

_I know that you're movin' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll  
Trip and fall back in love _

Cheshire _needed_ him. She truly needed that cocky, insane, red-headed show-off superhero. Why was everything so painful? Why couldn't she be saved just once? Was that too much to ask? She briefly considered going after him, just for one more embrace, but that couldn't happen. Cheshire placed her head in her hands, cradling the pounding ache. She needed saving, and her savior was gone.

_'Cause I'm feeling anything_  
_Baby this pain is worse than it ever was_  
_I know that you can't hear me_  
_But baby I need you to save me tonight._

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_  
_With every word it grows higher and higher_  
_I can't get over it I just can't put out this love_  
_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_  
_Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_  
_Come wake me up._  
_Oh I'm dreaming._

Speedy moaned, gripping his short hair and fighting back tears. "I'm dreaming," he hissed, trying to convince himself this wasn't happening.

_Come wake me up.  
Oh, I'm dreaming._

Cheshire hugged a pillow to herself, screaming into it. Tears rained down her cheeks. "Come wake me up."


	4. Hot in Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

Hot in Here  
**Robin and Starfire: Attraction/Love**

Robin gulped nervously, watching his girlfriend with comically large, masked eyes. Starfire was floating around, dressed in a civilian, white-cotton dress that stood out sharply against her orange skin and pink-red hair. She was carrying a large, woven basket that no doubt held moldy pizza, blue fuzz-coated tofu, and living Tamaranian delicacies such as the Pudding of Happiness. Robin blushed as Starfire swung her long, tanned leg over the seat of his motorcycle and sat behind him, wrapping her lean limbs around his chest.

_She jumped in my truck in her bare feet  
Slit on over to the middle seat  
Baby crack a window,  
Crank that AC, high as it can go._

_Sign at the bank says it's 71  
But it feels like we're seating on the sun  
That little cotton dress ain't helping none  
'Bout to run me off the road._

Robin was feeling particularly heated and stifled, much more so than normal in the sea-side town of Jump City, California. He glanced over at a passing bank's electronic sign. Was it really only 71 degrees? It felt more like four thousand. Then again, that might have something to do with the fact that Starfire was pressing herself against his back, wearing a thin, cotton dress. Robin's right eye twitched as he fought to concentrate on the road, but Starfire wasn't making it easy.

_And I, I can barely breathe  
When she puts her hand, over on my knee  
And I don't know what to do  
Doin' everything, tryin' to keep my cool  
But it's hot, hot, hot in here  
Ooh, so hot, hot, hot in here  
Yeah, I can't take her anywhere  
It's so hot, hot, hot in here._

Finally they made it to their destination. Turning off the R-Cycle, Robin and Starfire leapt down. They were at a creek fifteen miles from the city, on their first official date. Cyborg and Beast Boy had declared it was time the two "love-birds" had a day off, while Raven had forcible locked them out of the tower with promises of painful death should they return before their date was finished. Robin chuckled to himself, but then he caught sight of Starfire. Her tan skin was glistening with water droplets, sliding down her smooth body and black bathing suit. Her dress hung from a nearby tree branch. Robin's mouth was suddenly _very_ dry, and he felt the strong urge to dunk is his head in the water to relieve the fire burning his cheeks.

_So I took a turn heading for the creak  
Some tanned skin was a sight to see  
Soon as she got in I could see the steam  
Rising up off the water._

_And I, I can barely breathe_  
_When she wraps her arms all around me_  
_And I don't know what to do_  
_Doin' everything, tryin' to keep my cool_  
_But it's hot, hot, hot in here_  
_Ooh, so hot, hot, hot in here_  
_Yeah, I can't take her anywhere_  
_It's so hot, hot, hot in here._

By the time swimming had gotten boring, the sky was darkening and they were ready to eat their picnic dinner. Robin dried off and began setting out the food while Starfire watched with her pure green eyes, rambling about this and that. Robin smiled. He loved her voice. It was so cheery and innocent, so much different than his untrusting and pained tone.

_When we dried off by the fence, it was getting dark  
We threw a picnicker on the ground, underneath the stars  
Shoulda' been a little cooler in the moon light  
When she laid her lips on mine  
Oh she laid her lips on mine  
Oh yeah._

The two laid side-by-side on the blanket, looking up that the appearing stars. It was a beautiful night, the moon creating soft patterns on their skin and the stars twinkling mischievously. Robin sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around the tall beauty. Suddenly he felt something shift, and Starfire was just above him, smiling nervously. She leaned down, eyes fluttering close…

_And I, I can barely breathe  
Anytime when she's close to me  
And I don't know what to do  
Doin' everything, tryin' to keep my cool  
But it's hot, hot, hot in here  
Ooh, so hot, hot, hot in here  
Yeah, I can't take her anywhere  
It's so hot, hot, hot in here.  
Can't take her anywhere  
It's so hot, hot, hot in here._

"Beast Boy, you idiot, they're fine! They probably just got side-tracked, or maybe they fell asleep, something _I_ was doing until you interrupted," Raven snapped, following her immature teammate as they flew to where Robin had said he was taking Starfire.

"Come on, girl, we're just making sure. Don't be such a bear about it," Cyborg said through their communicators. Raven groaned, but hurried up after Beast Boy. Cyborg had decided to stay at Titans Tower just in case a villain attacked while the other four were out.

Raven glanced at the ground, searching for her leader and best girl friend. Just as she looked up she rammed into a hovering, frozen Beast Boy in the form of a pterodactyl. "What in Azar… Beast Boy, what… Oh."

Raven stared at the scene before her, shocked and scarred. "Erm… maybe we should… leave," she choked.

"Hey, everything alright there?" Cyborg's voice streamed through her communicator.

Beast Boy snapped out of his petrification and gasped, "Define 'alright.'"

"What? What's happening, man?"

Raven, pale and shaking, whispered in a horrified voice, "Robin… mask…Star…clothes…" This seemed to be too much for poor Beast Boy, who fainted and fell to the ground with a heavy, sharp _crack._

Robin and Starfire didn't pause in their make-out session, too absorbed in each other. Starfire was still wearing her bathing suit and Robin was mask-less, both kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

_I can't take her anywhere  
So hot in here  
Anytime she's close to me  
Yeah it's so hot, hot, hot in here._


	5. Hurry Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

Hurry Baby  
**Kid Flash and Jinx: Difficult Love**

_I don't wanna wait. It's been too long.  
I don't wanna lay here all alone;  
I don't wanna need this phone  
To hear you breathe. _

Kid Flash lay on his bed dejectedly, holding the phone to his ear. If only he could love someone else… Being in love with a villain, even if she was different than the others, made it hard to spend time with her. Lonesome didn't begin to describe the fastest kid on earth when Jinx wasn't with him.

_Every second feels just like a year.  
Every moment you're not here  
Is like a lifetime of lonely.  
Please…_

_Hurry Baby, I need you coming through that door  
Hurry Baby, I can't be without you anymore  
Come and save me.  
I'm losing it;  
I swear that this not kissing you, missing you  
Has got me going crazy.  
Hurry Baby._

_Every single car that passes by,  
My heart beats faster every time.  
I pray it's your headlights coming home._

He shot up, racing to his window and peering out. His hopeful smile fell when a rust, old blue car drove by. Sighing, Kid Flash drug his feet over to a chair and sat down. He glanced at the clock, idly wondering if he should just run over to Jinx and get her himself. After all, he was fast enough they could have a date in three minutes… No, that wouldn't work. He wanted _more_ than just three minutes with the most beautiful sorcerous he had ever seen.

_If I could just speed up that clock,  
I'd get you here then make it stop;  
I'd wrap you in my arms, and love you real slow._

_Hurry Baby, I need you coming through that door  
Hurry Baby, I can't be without you anymore  
Come and save me.  
I'm losing it;  
I swear that this not kissing you, missing you  
Has got me going crazy.  
Hurry Baby._

"Come on," Kid Flash groaned, banging his head against the wall, "Hurry, baby."

_Hurry Baby, hurry Baby.  
Come and save me.  
I'm losing it.  
I swear that this not kissing you, missing you  
Has got me going crazy.  
Hurry Baby.  
I can't be without you Baby.  
Hurry Baby.  
Hurry Baby._

The door opened…

"Kid?" Jinx asked incredulously, seeing her boyfriend repeatedly hitting his face against the cream-colored wall.

Kid Flash's head whipped around, and an impossibly huge grin spread across his face. "Jinx!" he shouted delightedly, rushing over and enveloping her in a hug. "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Erm, hi… You do know you're fast enough we can go on a date and get back in five minutes, tops, right?" she asked, patting his back awkwardly.

Kid Flash smiled into her hair, breathing in the scent of bubblegum and old books. "I don't care how fast I am; all the time in the world isn't enough time with you."


	6. I Won't Let Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

I Won't Let Go  
**Beast Boy and Raven: Friendship and Implied Romance**

Beast Boy stumbled out of bed, groggily maneuvering around his sloppy room and practically falling through the doorway in search of a late-night snack, consisting of his mushy tofu, that fuzzy food Robin had bought three years ago, and possibly a swamp pancake from the last time Raven had tried to cook.

As he walked through the eerily silent hallways, his sensitive ears twitched. Cyborg's computer was whirling away in its sleep, charging his batteries. Starfire was unleashing alien snores that sounded more like continuous rockslides. Robin was awake, as usual, typing away on his laptop in search of some criminal… or porn. Beast Boy had yet to decide. There was one Titan, however, who was not doing their usual night routine.

At night, Raven usually meditated for hours on end, (since night was the only peaceful time in the tower,) or she slept, giving the occasional soft, breathy snore. Sometimes she had nightmares, but those happened before the other Titans even went to bed. Everyone knew Raven retired to her room earlier than most people, and woke up earlier, too.

Tonight, however, was different. Beast Boy cautiously crept to the door marked 'Raven' and pressed his pointed ear against it.

…crying.

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will  
It feels like that.  
You think you're lost  
But you're not lost  
On your own  
You're not alone._

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He had to be imagining this. Raven, crying? The last time Raven cried it had been the end of the world. In fact, in all the time Beast Boy had known Raven, that time had been the _only_ time she cried… at least that the Titans knew about. Suddenly a dreadful thought occurred to Beast Boy: what if Raven had been crying in secret for years? If she had been that broken, and none of her so-called friends had noticed, it was no wonder she was so reserved and grumpy.

Beast Boy's heart was full of sympathy and anguish as he listened to the choked-up sobs coming from Raven's room. His ears fell and a tear of his own fell down his cheeks.

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go._

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked softly, tentatively knocking of the door. The crying stopped abruptly, and he could hear soft rustling and rushed scrambling. The door began to slide open, but stopped suddenly. As usual, you could only see one large, vibrant purple eye peeking out from the shadows.

"What?" Raven asked in her typical rasp, an emotionless tone that betrayed nothing except boredom and slight disdain.

"Hi," Beast Boy mumbled to his feet, now incredibly nervous, "Look, I… er… wanted to see if you were alright."

The eye blinked. "I'm fine," she muttered, "Was that all?"

Beast Boy looked away and nodded in a defeated manner. The door began to close, but suddenly Beast Boy's head snapped up. "No, no, that's not all," he said in a determined voice, catching the door before it could close all the away. Using strength he hadn't known he possessed, Beast Boy wrenched the door open and proceeded into the Forbidden Room.

_It hurts my heart_  
_To see you cry_  
_I know it's dark_  
_This part of life_  
_Oh, it finds us all_  
_And we're too small_  
_To stop the rain_  
_Oh but when it rains._

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped, full of shock. Her hood fell off as Beast Boy began backing her into her wall. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin…" Beast Boy quickly covered her mouth his hand, tsking in mock disappointment.

"No, Raven, you're going to listen to me, and you're gonna listen good. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you always saying you're fine when you're not. I'm tire of you crying in the dark and trying to do everything by yourself. You know what your problem is?" He voice was getting louder and deeper, full of passion and emotion. Raven's eyes were so wide it would have been comical had the situation not been so serious.

"You're problem is that you're _too_ selfless! You never do anything for yourself! You don't let us get involved in your problems; you help us instead of yourself; you don't tell us what's wrong with you because you're afraid we'll worry or some other nonsense! I never, ever thought I'd say this, but I've found someone so selfless it sickens me!"

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight._

Raven's eyes began to tear up as she stared into Beast Boy's hard, green face.

Beast Boy saw this, and immediately began to feel immense guilt pound on his chest. Sighing, he enveloped Raven in a warm, firm embrace and whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to…" He sighed, his warm breath ruffling her violet locks. "Look, Rae, you're the most selfless person I know, but sometimes people need to get others involved. No one can do everything on their own, and trying to just makes it worse."

Raven didn't pull away from him, (as he had fully expected her too,) but instead melted against his chest. Her shoulders were shaking and soft whimpers were escaping her throat.

_And I won't let you fall_  
_Don't be afraid to fall_  
_I'm right here to catch you_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It won't get you down_  
_You're gonna make it_  
_Yeah, I know you can make it._

Beast Boy led Raven too her giant, circular bed and sat down, pulling the half-demon onto his lap as the cried into his baggy shirt. He gentle unhooked her cloak and let it slide to the floor, rubbing her back soothingly and murmuring little assurances into her ear.

When her sobbing finally ending, she leaned back and looked at him. Her puffy, red eyes were already going back to normal thanks to her heritage. The only trace of her breakdown was Beast Boy's tear-stained shirt. "Thank you," she whispered timidly, looking into his earthy eyes.

Beast Boy gave her a soft, caring smile. "No problem," he said in a hushed voice, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead, just above her jewel.

_Cause I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_And I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let go._

Beast Boy slowly laid Raven on her bed and pulled the covers over her, much to her amusement. He walked to the door and was just about to leave when he heard her say, "Beast Boy?"

He turned his head confusedly and asked in a low voice, "Yeah?"

Raven bit her lip. "I… just… thank you. And just so you know, tomorrow, you're still going to be the most annoying green boy on earth."

Beast Boy grinned. "I'm the _only_ green boy on earth."

With a small chuckle, Raven closed her eyes and let sleep over take her. Beast Boy hesitated a moment longer before quickly striding up to her and planting a soft, feathery kiss to her grey lips.

Blushing profusely, he scurried out of the room and back into his own, thoughts of getting an extra meal erased from his mind and replaced with this new, incredible memory he could never forget.

_Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No, I won't._


	7. Let it Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

Let it Hurt  
**Beast Boy and Terra: Betrayed Love**

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open, a large smile plastered on his green lips. He had finally done it! He'd told Terra how he felt, and she had said she returned his feelings. It was the happiest day of his life! His grin suddenly slipped and his ears twitched. He couldn't hear or smell anyone beside him… Was she gone?

_7:42 in the morning, 8 seconds before it all sinks in.  
Put your best face on for the world. Fake another smile and just pretend.  
But you're just puttin' off the pain, nothing's ever really gonna change. _

He gave another over-sized grin, trying to act normal. It had been a month since Terra's betrayal, and he had to convince the other Teen Titans that he was okay. He argued with Cyborg about his food preferences, he played (and lost) tons of video games, he told jokes, and he pulled pranks. He knew, though, as soon as he got back into his sound-proof room he could let it out. He could scream and cry and curse and hit the walls all he wanted… and he wanted to.

_So let it hurt, let it be, let it take you right down to your knees,  
Let it burn to the worst degree. May not be what you want,  
But it's what you need. Sometimes the only way around it,  
Is to let love do its work, and let it hurt. Yeah, let it hurt. _

He hadn't slept well since that day, that heart-wrenching morning six months ago. He just stayed awake, desperately trying to sink into oblivion and forget the pain Terra had caused him. He was just starting to grow numb to the pain, but he didn't just want that. He wanted to forget. If he forgot, he wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. Unfortunately, there was nothing anyone could do.

_3:28 in the morning. Counting up the spaces between the rain.  
You're getting use to the rocks at the bottom, your heart goes numb,  
But the lonely stays the same, and that's price you're bound to pay.  
And there's really nothing anyone can say. Oh there's only just one way. _

_So let it hurt, let it be, let it take you right down to your knees,  
Let it burn to the worst degree. May not be what you want,  
But it's what you need. Sometimes the only way around it,  
Is to let love do its work, and let it hurt. Yeah, let it hurt. _

His eyes widened dramatically, his breath catching in his chest. He had just seen her, walking past and complete ignoring him as she held onto another man possessively. That's when it hit him. He had to feel the pain, true, but then he had to heal it. He couldn't just let himself bleed forever. Pain proved he was human, that he was good and strong. Sometimes, the burn was necessary to move on.

_You might just find your better for it, when you let go and you learn.  
Let it hurt, let it bleed. Let it take you right done to your knees.  
Sometimes the only way around it, is to let love do its work.  
So go on and let it hurt. Oh, let it burn. _

So, no, he wouldn't forget. He would let it hurt, but he would come out better because of it. And it was all because of that one morning, exactly a year prior.

_7:42 in the morning, 8 seconds before it all sinks in..._


	8. Prayin' for Daylight

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

Prayin' For Daylight  
**Kid Flash and Jinx: Break-up**

_I've got the lights turned up  
The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on  
Doing the only thing that gets me through the night  
Since you've been gone_

Kid Flash kneeled beside the bed, gripping his hair and looking pleadingly at the ceiling. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment. He hadn't done this in so long; he wondered if it would work.

"Hey, God…"

_Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun_  
_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_  
_Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right_  
_Don't make me spend another lonely night_  
_Prayin for daylight_  
_(Prayin' for daylight)_

_I made a bad miscalculation_  
_Betting you would never leave_  
_Cause if you're getting on with your new life._  
_Then where does that leave me_

Jinx looked around nervously, checking to see if the other HIVE 5 teammates were nearby. Seeing no one, she knelt down and chewed her lip, wondering if this would do anything.

"Dear… er… God…"

_Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun_  
_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_  
_Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right_  
_Don't make me spend another lonely night_  
_Prayin' for daylight_  
_(Prayin' for daylight)_

_Prayin' for daylight_  
_(Prayin' for daylight)_

Kid Flash laid his head against the bed, thinking about what he should say next. "If you're listening to this, I sort of need your help. See, there's this girl, and she's the most amazing person I've ever meet… I know she's a villainess, but she's different. I can feel it… Anyway, we broke up recently, and I was just wondering if you could help me out a little. You know, give me some advice…"

_Prayin' for daylight_  
_Hoping that I didn't wait too long_  
_(I didn't wait too long)_  
_That this is just the dark before the dawn_

Feeling slightly silly, Jinx sighed and played with the end of one of her pink pigtails. "Ugh, if you're really up there and can hear me, I want to ask you something. I know I'm not exactly good, and I'm probably not in your good books, but I need your help. It's this guy, his name is Kid Flash, and I really, really like him, but we broke up because he's a hero and I'm a villain…"

_Deep in my heart I know_  
_That you love me as much as I love you_  
_And that you must be lying somewhere_  
_Looking up to heaven too_

_Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun_  
_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_  
_Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right_  
_Don't make me spend another lonely night_  
_Prayin' for daylight_  
_(Prayin' for daylight)_

"God, what should I do?"

"So, any brilliant ideas, God?"

_Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun_  
_So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong_  
_Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right_  
_Don't make me spend another lonely night_  
_Prayin' for daylight_  
_(Prayin' for daylight)_

"I hope you'll answer soon."

"Well, if you're there, see ya' later."

_Prayin' for daylight_  
_I don't want to spend another lonely night_  
_I don't want to spend another lonely night_  
_(Prayin' for daylight)_  
_Prayin' for daylight_  
_I don't want to spend another lonely night_  
_Ooo….ooo….ooo…._  
_Prayin' for daylight._

"Amen."


	9. Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Rascal Flatts.

Sunrise  
**Robin and Raven: Friendship**

Raven gasped, throwing the covers off her and stumbling onto the floor. There stood on her knees, panting and shivering and vomiting her dinner. She had just had another nightmare about her destiny. She was a prisoner of pain, and the only thing she wanted was to be free of herself. Shaking and sweating, Raven slipped her cloak on and made her way to the roof of Titan's Tower.

_Well, ya can't eat, can't sleep, down on the floor,  
'Cause you've never fell this hard before.  
Now there's nothing in this world you want more  
Than to be free._

Raven sighed, staring at the dark, foggy sky. "I know you're there, Robin," she breathed in her usual raspy monotone. Robin chuckled lightly, walking out of the shadows and moving to stand beside his friend. "What are you doing out here?" Raven asked him quietly.

Robin smiled softly. "I wanted to watch the sun rise," he admitted gently, sitting down with his legs swinging over the edge of the room.

Raven snorted. "Sunrises! All they mean is the start of more pain," she said, her voice uncharacteristically emotional.

_And you're lost somewhere you swore you'd never go,  
And the way back looks like a dead end road,  
But with one step, one breath, one smile at a time._

_Let me get you out of here;  
Wipe away all your tears.  
Now you're safe in these arms of mine.  
I won't ever let you down;  
Your heart will start to come around.  
We're gonna change your life  
One sunrise at a time._

Robin looked at her measuredly, domino mask burning holes into her cloak as she sat down next to him, resting her chin on her knees. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said softly, "Would this have anything to do with your father?"

_Well you can't get rid of all his lies,  
Thinking 'bout him all the time.  
Can I be the reason you've got nothing on your mind?_

Raven sighed, doe eyes full of a lifetime of unshed tears. "Maybe," she muttered coldly, "but that has nothing to do with you."

"Raven, you can't do this by yourself. Maybe you _need_ a sunrise," Robin said, looking pointedly at the now orange and pink skyline.

_Let me get you out of here;  
Wipe away all your tears.  
Now you're safe in these arms of mine.  
I won't ever let you down;  
Your heart will start to come around.  
We're gonna change your life  
One sunrise at a time._

"What?" Raven asked, bewildered.

Robin smiled. "Sunrises mean hope, the start of a new day and new possibilities. It means when one thing ends, a better thing begins. Each day is better than the last, no matter how much goes wrong. In the end, everything _will_ be okay. That's what a sunrise means. That's what you need."

Raven blinked away tears, turning her head and biting her quivering lip. She didn't protest as strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her into a warm hug. She turned and began silently sobbing into Robin's chest, shaking from years of grieve and pain.

_Let me hold you tight all through the night,  
'Til you awake,  
'Til all this pain is gone with yesterday.  
Oh, let me get you out of here.  
I won't ever let you down;  
Your heart will start to come around  
We're gonna change your life  
One sunrise at a time._


	10. Play

Play  
**Beast Boy and Robin/Raven: Life Lesson**

"Pretty, pretty please Rae?" Beast Boy whimpered, bowing before his fellow Titan, Raven.

Raven raised a thin, purple eyebrow, but otherwise gave him no response. Instead she turned back to 7-year-old Melvin and asked, "Can you tell Bobby to stop pushing Timmy and Teether so hard on the swings?"

Melvin nodded, waved her hand in a salute, and marched over to her two brothers and "imaginary" teddy-bear. Her face was full of determination and self-importance.

Beast Boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You need to take a break from watching them sometimes, Rae. Come on, just one game!" he pleaded, morphing into a green kitten and rubbing himself against her legs.

Raven groaned. "It's Ra_ven_, not Rae. And I'm fine. Go get someone else to play with you," she snapped, kicking him away and striding over to "her" kids. The three super-powered children were racing around, causing chaos and destruction.

Beast Boy groaned and changed back into a human, clutching his ribs as he hobbled off to find another person to ask.

_You're a single mom with three kids  
And just as many jobs  
Your candle burns at both ends  
But you can't make it stop._

"Please, dude! Just this once?"

"No."

"Ah, come on, Robin! One game?" Beast Boy begged, bending his knees and folding his hands in a prayer-position. He gave the Teen Titans leader Robin his famous puppy eyes: big, round, sparkling green eyes that shone with, (what he thought were,) adorable tears.

Robin's hard expression didn't change and his hands didn't falter in their flight over the keyboard, his masked eyes searching over every detail of the computer screen. He was desperately trying to find leads on several recently escape villains and his arch-nemesis, Slade.

Beast Boy pouted and stalked off, wondering if there was anyone in the Tower who would play a video-game with him since Cyborg was out at Titans East and Starfire was shopping.

_You're a farmer on a John Deere  
Honest work for little pay  
Throw that thing in park  
It's time to play..._

"Guys, trouble!" Beast Boy's voice could be heard throughout the tower.

Raven and Robin rushed to the main room, ready for action. What they saw surprised them so much even stoic Raven was left gaping a little.

The green bean himself was standing on a raised platform in front of the television/window, speakers and fog machines surrounding him. A microphone was in a stand in front of him, hooked up and ready to go.

"Beast Boy…" Robin began in a horror struck tone.

"…What are you wearing?" Raven said bluntly, but with a bit of concern and fear in her voice.

Beast Boy was indeed wearing something even Starfire would be ashamed to be seen with. He wore neon pink skinny jeans and a ripped, sleeveless yellow shirt proclaiming the wearer to be "To Sexy for Dullness."

His hair was in a large, exceptionally vomit-green hued afro, and he had on hundreds of pounds worth of plastic, sprayed-golden jewelry. He also had black leather, high-heeled boots that made his almost five inches taller. His face was coated with terribly done makeup: ruby-red lipstick (smudged around his chin); ten pounds of black eyeliner (his nose hairs also looked suspiciously black); orange eye-shadow (that made his skin look like vomit); and brown blush (that gave his cheeks a bruising look).

"I'm gonna show you two how to have fun," Beast Boy proclaimed, pressing a button on a remote previously unseen. Suddenly iron beams gripped the struggling birds and tied them to the couch. One clamped itself over Raven's mouth and the other stole Robin's belt.

Smiling widely into their murderous faces, Beast Boy pressed another button and impossibly loud music began pouring from the speakers. Even for Robin, the hard-core, nearly-deaf-to-music boy, was aching to clutch his ears in agony.

Oblivious to this, Beast Boy opened his mouth and began to sing "Play" by Rascal Flatts in a high, terrible, off-key rasp.

_Like it's midnight in Vegas  
Mardi Gras in New Orleans  
New Year's Eve in New York City  
You know what I mean  
It's like lovers in Paris  
Sunset Strip in L.A.  
Doesn't matter where you are  
Well, it's alright,  
It's alright to play._

_Oh, yes it is._

_Where there ain't no drugs or doctors  
Who can get you what you need  
I've got the got the magic potion  
And it doesn't cost a thing  
Yeah, you've seen some hard times  
Life just works out that way  
But when you're smack dab in the middle  
You gotta play... _

_Like it's midnight in Vegas  
Mardi Gras in New Orleans  
New Year's Eve in New York City  
You know what I mean  
It's like lovers in Paris  
Sunset Strip in L.A.  
Doesn't matter where you are  
Well, it's alright,  
It's alright to play._

_Hey, hey._

_Like a kiss in the moonlight  
Barefoot walks on the beach  
Like sipping champagne straight from a bottle  
You know what I mean... _

_Like it's midnight in Vegas  
Mardi Gras in New Orleans  
New Year's Eve in New York City  
You know what I mean  
Like lovers in Paris  
Sunset Strip in L.A.  
Doesn't matter where you are  
Well, it's alright,  
It's alright to play._

_C'mon, C'mon, C'mon,  
It's alright to play  
Well, it's alright to play  
Yeah, it's alright to play  
Yeah, it's alright to play  
Well, it's alright, it's alright  
Well, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, yeah._

Beast Boy grinned, obviously pleased with himself, as he let his two dazed, furious captives free. "So… you guys gonna play with me now?"

Needless to say, Beast Boy didn't go on any missions for a few months.


	11. Why

Why  
**Raven and Beast Boy: Life Lesson**

Raven bit her lip, fighting tears as she stared at the grave of her dear friend, one of her oldest friends. They had been together through thick and thin; he had always tried to make her laugh, and she had always thrown him out of the window.

She had just left for a few years to find herself. The Titans were still together, and still had her communicator, but she was more of a traveling hero. She hadn't seen him in person for two years. Now, he was gone… and he wasn't coming back.

The preacher droned on and on about what a good, brave hero he had been. Raven tuned him out. That preacher had never even met the Titans before; he had no idea just _how_ good that joking, green boy had been.

Raven's eye twitched as she thought about Beast Boy. He had always been pulling pranks and telling joke, arguing the benefits of tofu, and trying to make her laugh. She hadn't realized just how much he had endured and kept hidden. Everyone always Raven was the most enigmatic and complicated Titan, but they all knew about her past and her destiny. Beast Boy was so secretive no one had even seen he _had_ a secret.

_You must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reaching for you through that stormy cloud.  
Now here we are gathered in our little hometown;  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd._

_Oh, why? That's what I keep asking.  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong,  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song._

She choked back a laugh, remembering when they would play Stankball or volleyball. Beast Boy would always beg Raven to play, and would be really upset when she didn't. She remembered every detail of his sad kitten face, a guilt trip only Raven could refuse.

Beast Boy was always so passionate, even about his tofu and videogames. And when he fought, he was just as good as Raven, the most powerful Titan, and just as good as Robin, the best fighter in the Titans.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old,  
Rounding third to score the winning run.  
You always played with passion no matter what the game;  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun._

_Oh, why? That's what I keep asking.  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong,  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song._

Raven glanced around the graveyard, smiling softly when she saw all the nature surrounding his grave. Beast Boy always was a nature-nerd. The fall wind bent the oaks and birches, and the sun shone done on her face, warming her cold cheeks.

She laid her head in her hands, biting back a whimper as she thought about him and his antics. Back then they seemed so annoying and childish, but now Raven would do anything for just one more joke. A mocking bird sang to her, pulling her away from her troubled thoughts. _Earth really isn't that bad_, she mussed dryly.

_Now the oak trees are swaying the early autumn breeze;  
The golden sun is shining on my face.  
Through tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing;  
This old world really ain't that bad a place._

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending,  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question:  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried!_

Raven stepped up the purple and black coffin, holding a stiff, green body with pointed ears and a visible fang. That forever smile on his face, like he was truly _happy_ to be gone, was it for her. With a sob and threw herself onto Beast Boy and began crying and screaming. The other Titans, both main and honorary, did nothing but watch with mournful eyes as Beast Boy's closest friend truly realized he was dead.

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song,  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song._

"Why?" Raven whispered.


	12. While You Loved Me

While You Loved Me  
**Beast Boy and Terra: Betrayed Love**

Garfield groaned and threw his head onto the light brown desk, rattling his numerous pencils and crumpled papers. Who knew that writing an autobiography for class would be so hard? Professor Grayson, (or Prof. Robin depending on if you were talking about his teaching or his writing, ) had said to start with your first important memory and work your way up to the last major thing that had happened to him.

The way Prof. Grayson had worded the assignment was odd, and Garfield briefly toyed with the idea that the obsessive, nearly omniscient teacher was trying to help him sort through his problems. Quickly, though, Garfield dismissed the idea and chuckled dryly at his desperate, mental call for a friend. The author known under the penname Beast Boy didn't _need_ friends. That's what made his stories so successful: they were all about dealing with facades and being alone in a crowd of people. So many could relate that, (or at least claim to.)

Garfield sighed, ruffling his dark blonde hair. _I might as well get started on this. Hmm… my first important memory…_ Instantly Garfield was struck with an image of golden hair and pale blue eyes. He smiled faintly, both loving and hating the bittersweet aftertaste of a betrayed love. Thinking quickly, he picked up a well-used pencil only 3½ inches long and began to write his first ever autobiography.

_If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be surprised if you're where it begins.  
Girl, I'd have to dedicate every word on every page  
To the memories we made while you loved me._

_I was born the day you kissed me,  
And I died inside the night you left me,  
But I lived, oh how I lived,  
While you loved me._

Garfield blinked a warm, stinging tear fell on his dry, cracked lips. He almost laughed at his emotional state. When he had been younger, before he had become an author, Garfield thought strong emotions and emotional outbursts were only for women. Now he realized women just showed their feelings more than men. Apparently, the male species was emotionally-challenged. He gave a soft, longing sigh as he began to work on the first chapter.

** As any man who has ever loved should know, the day I was born was the day she kissed me. Our love started just like the sunrise. It was beautiful and young, and it was new and innocent. I had never before experienced such feelings. In fact, even though I know the lament-worthy outcome of this biography, I would relive it again and again… because I lived an entire lifetime in the four years she loved me.**

_I'd start with chapter one, love, innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day.  
Even though I know the end, well, I'd do it all again,  
'Cause I got a lifetime in while you loved me._

_I was born the day you kissed me,  
And I died inside the night you left me,  
But I lived, oh how I lived,  
While you loved me._

Garfield began laughing hysterically, thinking about those amazing, vivacious four years he had spent with his first love. Those had been the best days of his life. No, they _had_ been his life. He had been born that perfect day, the day she had first pressed her soft, pink lips against his nervous ones, and he had died the night she ran off with that rich, handsome playboy named Roy. She had left with only an, "I don't love you anymore, Gar."

Without really seeing what he was writing, Garfield's hands continued their frantic, haphazardly-done movements on the paper. It was only until a sharp pain claimed his pointer-finger that he realized he had been writing the past four years for the past three hours. He looked down and quickly scanned through his work, planning on either editing it tomorrow or scrapping it altogether. To his surprise and slight amusement, tears began to steadily drip off his chin and land on the paper. Oh, well. At least Prof. Robin couldn't say he didn't pour his heart into this piece. The biography was almost done, only the final few paragraphs needed to be written.

Suddenly Garfield was struck with terribly strong inspiration, and he swiftly began the ending for his life's story.

_I was born the day you kissed me,  
And I died inside the night you left me, yeah,  
But I lived, oh how I lived.  
I lived!_

_I was born the day you kissed me,  
The day you kissed me baby,  
And I died inside the night you left me, yeah._

Professor Richard Grayson, sometimes known under the penname Robin, was amazed. Never had a student, no matter how old or young, written such a moving, inspiring piece. In fact, almost every biography he had ever read had been just plain boring, if just a smidge interesting. This author, however, had written his life out with facts and bluntness while at the same time moving the reader to new levels of emotions. Even he, a man who hadn't cried since the day his parents had been murdered when he was seven, was nearly brought to tears over the mournfulness and bittersweet love pouring through the words. It didn't help that the author had left numerous tear-stains on the paper.

With trembling hands, Prof. Robin handed the paper to his wife of three years and true love of seven. Kory began reading, his sparkling green eyes overflowing with tears. "Who wrote this, Husband Richard?" she asked in her typical sweet soprano. Whenever she was deeply upset or scared, Kory would revert back to the times before she could properly speak English.

The raven-haired professor sighed, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands. "A student of mine did. I can't tell you his real name because of that new student privacy act, but he goes by Beast Boy for his writing."

Kory nodded slowly, tearing her gaze from the papers back to her husband. "It is so upsetting to think of his life. He finds love in a girl and treats her like a goddess, but when it came down to it she left with someone else, knowing it would break his heart…"

Richard nodded, paused for a moment, and asked, "What was your favorite part?"

Smiling gently, Kory answered in a quiet voice, "The ending."

_But I lived, oh how I lived.  
I lived  
While you loved me._

**So, yes, I guess you could say this autobiography leaves information much to be desired about the "oh-so-secret" Beast Boy, but if you read this because you wanted to learn about my life, this is the only place you'll get it. My life meant nothing before her, and now it barely means anything at all. The only reason I haven't died in body is because people don't die of broken hearts.**

** Then again, is my heart truly broken? I didn't lie when I said I would relive those four years forever if I could, even knowing the terrible ending, so maybe it's not so much of a broken heart than a broken life. A heart, when it's broken, can't be fixed. A life, though, can be broken again and again. As long as you have the courage to go on, and even embrace your antagonists, you can sew back the ripped seams of your life. When it's stopped bleeding, take out the stitches and go on. Be proud of your scars. They made you a survivor then, and they make you human now.**

** I was born the day she kissed me. I died the night she left me, but I live, oh, how I lived, while she loved me.**


	13. Some Say

Some Say**  
Kid Flash and Jinx: Difficult Love**

"We're just kidding ourselves, Flash; there's no way we can last! I still don't even know why we tried it in the first place," Jinx cried, throwing her hands in the air in a rare display of undisciplined control.

Kid Flash frowned. Her words hurt more than she probably realized, but he knew what she meant. He was superhero, and she was a supervillain. He knew with all his heart Jinx wasn't evil; she just fought on the wrong side of the law. She kind of reminded him of Red X, except Flash liked Jinx a whole lot more.

"Jinx," Kid Flash began, smiling softly, "I don't care what people say. We can do it." He quickly brought his pink-haired girlfriend into a warm hug, which she returned against what she considered her better judgment.

"But, Flash…"

Kid Flash gently shushed her with his lips, then pulled away and rested his chin against the top of her head. Thinking of one of his favorite songs, he began to sing quietly to her.

_There's that star, the one they said we'd never reach  
And just close your eyes  
There's the missing moon, there's the milky way  
Heaven's straight ahead, we'll be there today  
Rainbows right and left, sunshine everywhere  
If it couldn't be baby, how did we get here?_

_Some say we'll never get it off the ground  
And some say we'll never make it out of town  
And someday we'll end up a world apart  
And some say we're a couple of crazy kids  
And some say that's exactly what they did  
And I say you got to go with your heart  
And baby, look where we are_

_There's that home, the one they said we'd never share  
And just close your eyes  
There's the picket fence, there's our mailbox  
Puppy on the porch and roses up the walk  
Shinny minivan, kids in every seat  
Someday we'll look back and say, "It wasn't just a dream"_

_Some say we'll never get it off the ground  
And some say we'll never make it out of town  
And someday we'll end up a world apart  
And some say we're a couple of crazy kids  
And some say that's exactly what they did  
And I say you got to go with your heart  
And baby, look where we are_

_Some say we'll never get it off the ground  
And some say we'll never make it out of town  
And someday we'll end up a world apart  
And some say we're a couple of crazy kids  
And some say that's exactly what they did  
And I say you got to go with your heart  
And baby, look where we are_

"Why would I want a picket fence? A shiny car, maybe, kids, _just _possibly, but really?" Jinx snorted against her boyfriend's strong chest.

Kid Flash laughed gently. "What about the roses?" he asked with humor.

"Of course I'll want roses. This time, though, get some white ones. Red doesn't really match my hair," Jinx teased lightly.

Flash gave her a wide, toothy grin, making him seem more like a child at Christmas than a teenage superhero. "White is okay on you, huh?" he asked in a mischievous voice, laced with just a touch of hidden nervousness.

Jinx raised an eyebrow and nodded, confused.

"So… how soon can I get you in a white dress?"

_Oh oh, some say  
Some say, yes they do  
Ooo, some say, yeah  
Someday, some say_

**WALLY WEST MARRIES LUCKY DAYS, WEDDING HELD BY BRUCE WAYNE**

**Just yesterday track-and-field runner Wally West married 18-year-old Lucky Days, the owner a small novelty shop in Jump City. The wedding was a private affair held by Gotham City's own Bruce Wayne. Wayne's first adopted son, Richard Grayson, is a close friend of Wally West. When asked for his thoughts on the wedding, Grayson simply stated, "I don't approve of Lucky, but if Wally's happy then I won't interfere." Questions arise as to whether Grayson will really let the newlyweds be, or if this is just to placate his fiancé Kori Anders, a hopeless romantic. Pictures of the wedding were denied. The new Mrs. Wally West gave reporters this statement when asked why: "Wally didn't really feel like being in the public eye. He sort of sprung the proposal out of nowhere, and he didn't want anyone to see his black eye." Did she really punch West, or was this just another publicity stunt? Only time will tell. Mister and Mrs. West now live in an unknown location in Jump City. Misses West's store, ****_Charms and Curses to Chill_****, can be found at 4418, 34****th**** Street.**


	14. See Me Through

See Me Through  
**Robin and Starfire: Love**

Robin bit his lip, looking over the selection with burning cheeks and nervous eyes, covered by his usual mask. He had to choose carefully, or it could spell disaster. It sort of reminded him of the time Slade had set up a time bomb that was about to go off, and Robin had to choose and snip the correct wire: one out of a thousand. Although he had done it with three seconds to spare that time, he was almost positive he wouldn't this time.

He leaned against the glass case, thinking about before _her_. Before _her_, all he had to worry about was himself. Sure, he had been a hero back then, but for everything else, he was number one. Now, he had a team, and more importantly, he had Starfire.

Robin just prayed he wasn't doing anything wrong.

_Ah, yeah  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Before we met I was free  
I never had to worry about anyone but me  
Now that boy is gone and in his place  
Is a man that needs to hold you night and day  
So if I stumble, if I fall  
Forgive me, I'm just learning as I go along _

_See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come too far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through _

His back stiffened as he remembered becoming Red X. He hadn't trusted his team and tried to do everything himself. Only Starfire had seen what was happening, and her look of disappointment and sadness was all he needed to know he would never go back to that. If he had been solo still, or even Batman's sidekick, he would have become Red X without hesitation just to bring down Slade. He wasn't used to having people who really cared about him. Bruce and Alfred had been the only ones who sometimes cared about him as a person and not a sidekick.

All he needed was some time to adjust to having people who cared, and then he would do anything to stop their tears.

Speaking of tears… Robin looked down and saw the perfect one for Starfire. With a smile he called over the clerk to question her about it.

_I know sometimes I let you down  
But I'm still getting used to having you around  
And if I ever make you cry  
There's nothing I won't do to make things right  
I'm not perfect and that's for sure  
A little time is all I'm asking for_

See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come too far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through 

Robin sighed nervously as he rode the colorful R-Cycle back to Titans Tower, one hand tightly grasping the small, black bag. As he rode, a bug hit his mask. With an annoyed shake of his head, the bug flew off the mask and behind the speeding bike.

His mask… Starfire had been the only person in years to see behind that domino mask. In fact, Robin himself had almost forgotten what his eyes looked like. He remembered first showing her, and her reaction. She had said, "They are just as I imagined them. They show bravery and intelligence, and much sorrow, but they also show hope and love."

_See me through this mask I wear  
Well, I'm almost there, you know I care  
I am the man you always thought you knew _

_See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come too far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through _

_See me through, yeah, see me through  
Oh, see me through  
Yeah, yeah -  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, see me through  
Oh, we're almost there, can't you see that  
I'm almost, girl I'm almost there  
This mask I wear  
Girl, I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
See me, see me through this mask I wear_

"Star," Robin began nervously as he and his girlfriend sat on the Tower's roof. He fingered the small, velvet bag with sweat fingers.

Starfire, green eyes gleaming with contented happiness, turned her head to look at him.

"I…Look, Star, I…" he stammered, eyes flickering everywhere but at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Yes, Boyfriend Robin? Are you well? Should I prepare the Pudding of Sickness for you?"

Robin paled even more and shook his head quickly. "No thanks, Star, I'm fine, just… nervous."

Starfire smiled softly. "What troubles you?"

"Star… I've… oh, forget it!" With that Robin grabbed her and began to kiss her fiercely, feeling a rush of joy when she responded. Usually Star only gave him sweet, tender kisses that he returned just as lovingly, but when they were in a passionate mood, bruises were always given, (most to Robin.)

"Star… will… you…" panted Robin in between kisses, "marry… me?"

_I'm almost there  
Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, girl  
See me through, oh yeah_

"You may now kiss the bride," Cyborg stated with the most serious expression he could manage. He needn't have said anything at all, because Robin had already twirled around his love and was kissing her both firmly and tenderly.

Beast Boy gave a loud, repulsive sniff, and whimpered in a teasing tone, "I always cry at weddings."

Raven, standing beside him in a dress she absolutely despised, tensed, and hissed, "You didn't cry at ours!"

Beast Boy gave her a cheeky, slightly frightened smile. "Well, we _were_ kinda drunk, Rae-Rae… I cried when we woke up and realized what had happened, though!"

"That was because you couldn't go off and date every girl you saw!" Raven exclaimed in an angry whisper.

"…Am I in trouble?" Beast Boy asked in a weak, trembling voice.

Raven looked about ready to murder her secret husband, but then her expression became one of now emotions, although an evil chuckle lurked in her eyes. "No, I wouldn't want to hurt the baby killing you."

Beast Boy smiled gratefully. "Gee, thanks, R…" His face paled as he registered what Raven had just said, and without another word he fainted on top of the still-kissing newlyweds.

Cyborg stared at the three of them for a few minutes before turning to Raven. "So… wanna a slice of wedding cake?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought Starfire and Robin were supposed to cut it."

"They are, but I made it, so what I say goes. Besides, I don't think Robin would want to see the wedding-topper."

"Why?"

Cyborg gave an evil chuckle. "Have you seen how short he is?"


	15. It's Not Just Me

It's Not Just Me  
**Beast Boy and Beast Boy: Difficult Love**

Raven stared at ceiling, hands resting behind her head as she tried to think of anything except Beast Boy. So far she hadn't had any success, but there was always hope she could finally get more than three hours of sleep.

It had been a gradual thing. They had both clashed and clicked immediately when they met, and ever since then it had been a caring/annoying relationship.

She wished Beast Boy had the same problem as her. She didn't want him exhausted or anything; she just wanted him to love her like she loved him. And she loved him so much. Every night she dreamed of his green, smiling face, pointed ears, and little fang. All of her most recent dreams ended the same way: she would try to kiss Beast Boy, and he would reject her. She always woke up crying.

Something was missing, and she knew what…_who_… that something was:

Beast Boy.

Tears began sliding down Raven's face, unchecked and uncared for. Placing a protective barrier around her so no one would hear the explosions of her emotions, she let out all her frustration, pain, and love.

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
That you toss and turn from side to side  
That it's my face you've been seeing  
In your dreams at night_

_Tell me that you wake up crying  
And you're not sure exactly, why?  
Tell me that something is missing  
In your life, in your life, baby_

_Tell me that you live for love  
That forever is never enough  
That you've waited all your life to see  
That you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me_

Beast Boy was desperate. She had been avoiding him for a while, always teleporting away when he entered the room or skipping meals so she wouldn't see him. He loved her, and though he knew she didn't return his feelings, it was still painful that she didn't want to even talk to him. That was why he had gone out for a walk. He had to clear his mind and try to think about anything he might have done to get Raven upset.

Only one thing came to mind, but it was so horrible he didn't want to even consider it. However, his mind betrayed him and he began to worry. What if Raven had figured out he was in love her? She would probably be upset and embarrassed. The lowly court jester in love with the beautiful princess: that happened all the time, but only in fairytales did they ever end up together. And Beast Boy's life was anything but a fairytale, unless you're talking about a horror one.

Rain began pouring down, furthering Beast Boy's despondent mood as he plopped down on a park bench and placed his head in his hands. Glancing up, he froze. There, standing not ten yards in front of him, stood a dripping wet Raven, hood down and… _smiling._

Without another thought, Beast Boy leapt up and ran to her, determination and love the only features on his green face.

_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
Standing in the pouring rain, in the pouring rain  
At a loss for words and running out of time  
I said this crazy thing, crazy thing, I said_

_Tell me that you live for love  
That forever is never enough  
That you've waited all your life to see  
That you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me_

He held Raven tightly, unable to let go, and she let him. She stood there with her arms warmly wrapped around him and her head resting against his chest.

"Yes," she whispered, answering his question.

"Why?"

_Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
In a soul, a soul mate  
And tell me and tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Tell me that you live for love  
That forever is never enough  
That you've waited all your life to see  
That you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me_

"Because I'm holding mine."


End file.
